opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Discontented But Helpless - Using Tools to Be Successful in Changing Our Country
by user Hscpub As Posted on www.unity08.com to http://www.unity08.com/node/773 A Unity08 Presidential Victory in 2008 AlexHammer on February 15, 2007 - 1:20pm This question and answer is very good because it puts more "flesh on the bones" in terms of an understanding of how Unity08 works and what is the process leading up to the nomination of the ticket in 2008. The next important step, for this group to be not only viable but successful, is to communicate interactively to a greater degree across the nation. Although Unity08.com will have an Internet nominated candidate (actually team), the group already significantly trails the "traditional campaigns" in regard to even basic viral marketing and web 2.0 tools. Where are the RSS feeds that allow one to subscribe to and receive blog postings? Where are the popular widgets to communicate video, graphics and other media across the interent? When you look at the campaigns of Hillary Clinton, Barack Obama and others, Unity08 is currently unfortunately being obviously and profoundly outdone in terms of sophisticated online marketing and communication efforts. Why is that? As a 2006 Independent candidate for Governor of Maine (www.hammer2006.politicalgateway.com) I am highly convinced that this nation does indeed need a bi-partisan, balanced ticket in 2008 to make true progress on the major issues facing our nation. I've joined with others to create Politics 2.0 - The convergence of politics and web 2.0, www.hammer2006.blogspot.com, a leading site devoted to detailing and examining how online technology tools are being used to transform the political landscape. We need one or more prominent bloggers on the site to chronicle Unity08.com and what they have to offer this nation. If you feel that this describes you and that you can do this effectively, you may contact me directly for consideration at hscpub@aol.com With Hillary gaining a reported 100,000 email names in her first three day series of online chats, Barack Obama utilizing sophisticated social networking capabilities, the major candidates plastering the online networks of MySpace, YouTube, Facebook and others and also utilizing online contributions to perhaps now blow away even the Howard Dean online fundraising standards (that will allow some of these candidates to eschew well over $100 million in public financing as they expect to raise many times more than this on their own), it is clear that the rules of politics have very much changed. To paraphrase a famous commerical, 2008 is not your grandfather's political campaign. As Unity08.com becomes more technologically and interactively proficient, if it does, it will merge the intellectual and idealogical bi-partisanship that much of the country is hungry for with the pragmatic, innovative efficiency that drives results. Huge numbers of Americans, frustrated with the lack of progress in the country, identify themselves as Independents. That is political clout, and political power. But how are they to be mobilized? Any organization that can effectively provide forums and mechanisms for that discontent to be effectively channeled will be huge. And victorious. But more than rhetoric and good intentions are required. We need to learn to do, collectively, what is required to be successful "where the rubber meets the road". Does Unity08.com have what it takes? I believe that in these trying times that anyone not willing to be part of the solutions is, perhaps, in some part of the problem. So I very much hope that the answer evolves into "yes". Labels: 2008 President, Alex Hammer, Barack Obama, Hillary Clinton, Unity08 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Hscpub Category: February 15, 2007 Category: Unity08.com Opinions Category: Alex Hammer Opinions Category: Politics 2.0 Opinions Category: www.hammer2006.blogspot.com Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.